


Cursed

by 1004hrs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Percy Jackson References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004hrs/pseuds/1004hrs
Summary: Things are just too good to be true.And in just one night, Baekhyun finds himself too deep in love with her.But with love comes a price, and with love comes a choice.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)





	Cursed

The situation was frantic. Everyone was running around, with nowhere in mind. Everyone was running around, trying to find a safe place. The ship wobbled left and right, causing many to lose balance and toppled over one another. It was chaotic. We were in the middle of the ocean, with a ship only minutes away from being sucked into the depth of the sea. I reached for the safety jacket under the seat where I was at, quickly wearing it.

"This is your captain speaking. All passengers please stay calm. Please wear the safety jackets provided under your seats."

An announcement echoed through the passengers' deck from the speakers in each corners, causing the roar of people to minimize.

"We are trying to go through the storm and it will be bumpy so please stay seated. Thank you for your cooperation."

Everyone was quiet, except for a few whispers and chatters too low in volume to be audible enough for me to hear. People were starting to get back to their seats and put on the life jackets. I looked around and saw families trying to stop crying, but failing in the process. To my left, a father was holding his daughter, telling her everything will be fine, that they will be fine. But we both knew it probably wouldn't happen. The storm outside was so strong and seawater was already crashing on the passengers' deck windows. That was when I was hit with the realization that no matter what, all hopes was lost. Time was ticking and all we could do now - wait for the ship to crash.

Just when I was about to pray to God for help, the ship toppled to the left and crashed onto the ocean. Windows were broken and doors opened, causing seawater to flood in the deck. I got up my feet and tried to get outside, making my way through the aisle by holding the seats.

Once outside, the view terrified me most. A wave as high as a skyscraper was building in front of the ship. As if determined to drown me, the wave crashed on to the ship before I even managed to run back into the deck.

I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. My head was rested on a soft pillow I probably could never afford, and my body was covered with silk sheet of blanket. I looked around me; the room seemed like it was one of those rooms you would expect a royalty would have, with nude colour tone, and the high-quality furniture.

My body was aching all over, however I tried to sit up. I walked around the room to find a full body mirror. I was still wearing the same clothes, which didn't look like it was still wearable. A few buttons were gone on my shirt and the colour of my pants were dull. I noticed some bandages were wrapped around my arms.

But the real question was, am I dead? If I was, is this what heaven is? 

"You're awake." A voice called out from the door.

I turned around and saw the most ethereal-looking person standing by the door. She was dressed in a white one-piece with a dainty necklace gracing her neck. Her dark hair nicely framed her beautiful face. And she was smiling… at me.

 _So I get a wife too when I'm in heaven?_ I thought to myself.  
The scene in front of me was so unreal that I still could not get a grasp of it.

I was caught off guard with this beautiful figure standing by the door, I almost toppled over to the floor. As I found my courage, I walked to her, slowly as my legs was still hurting.

"Who are you?" I asked her. My voice came out croaky, as if I hadn't drink a drop of water in years. "Where am I?"

"My name's Calypso, and you're in the island of Ogygia." She answered. I love how confident she sounded, and I fell in love more. "But enough about me, we need to get you properly dressed and you need to eat."

I didn't answer and gave her a slight nod. It was already too painful to ask her the questions. I might tear my throat if I tried to speak more. She handed me a set of new clothes to change to, which I didn't notice she had been holding when she went to the room.

Calypso reminded me to go down to the dining room for dinner and again I answered her with a nod. She turned around to make her way out of the room, but I stopped her.

"Wait!" I said, almost shouting, I winced at the pain it caused. She looked over at me with confusion in her eyes. "My name is Baekhyun."

She smiled and that sent shivers down my spine. How could a woman be so enchantingly beautiful?

"Well. Nice to meet you Baekhyun."

And she turned around again, closing the door as she left.

The sea breeze was so refreshing and how the water reflected the moon and stars on it was a view I could only imagine in my dreams. But walking on the beach, enjoying this view now made me feel happy and content. More than that, it made my heart fluttered as I was not alone enjoying this view.

"You think you're dead, aren't you?" Calypso asked.

"Well, wasn't I? All of these are too good to be true." I gestured around the beach and the sea. And I turned to look at her. "You… you look too good to be true."

She reached for my hand and smiled, a somehow sympathetic one, yet very comforting.

"You're not. You're still alive. And this island, and me, all of these are real." She started. "If I asked you a question, will you answer honestly?"

I held her hand in mine too, and gave her a reassuring smile. "What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

The question she threw at me took me off guard. Looking at her eyes, I saw a mix of emotions. Her moonlit eyes seemed sad, but happy at the same time. I didn't know why I felt this way. I had never, once in my life fell so deeply for a person; I don't even believe about the whole love at first sight thing. I just met her and it hadn't even been a day. But she was different. Just like a kid who trusts that santa is real, I began to have faith that love at first sight is true, and she was the cause. I muttered the words.

"I love you."

And so she pulled me in for a kiss, her scent so good it put me in a trance. I pulled her closer, firmly gripping her back so she wouldn't fall down. Her lips were soft, marshmallow soft. But sadly we had to pull back, that if we didn't we might be out of breath.

"Do you… want to be with me? Here, forever."

When I didn't answer, she looked into my eyes, her hands slung over my shoulders.

"We can live here forever. You will not age, and you'll be immortal. We can spend the rest of our lives here. Just us, just the two of us."

I hesitated before answering to her, finding a way to not make the answer hurt her. I just said I love her, and now I had to break her.

"Calypso… I can't. I have to go back, to my parents. They need me. And to my friends." She took a step back as I talked. "I can't stay."

She was silent for what seemed like forever, and I noticed tears started falling down her cheeks. Gently I held her in my arms, saying I'm sorry. But sorry won't change a thing now, those are empty words.

"Calypso?" I called out to her. 

"Yes?" She replied, sobbing.

"Tell me about you. Tell me all about you. Of why you're here. And why you can't leave."

She let go of her embrace and turned around to stare at the moon.

"I am the daughter of the titan Atlas. And this is my punishment, a curse. I was left here alone, but I'm not destined to be alone for eternity, at least that's what they said. The gods who sent me here told me that in 400 years, I will come across a man. And we will be in love. But the choice is all his to make; to stay or to leave."

"When I found you on the shore of this beach two days ago, I was delighted. It was exactly 400 years after I was casted to this island with nothing but a mansion and an endless supply of food and water with some wind spirits. I thought finally, after all these painful and lonely years, I found myself a companion. One that will stay with me forever. But I was wrong, you still choose to leave."

I wanted to pull her into my arms, to tell her that I am sorry, but I knew it was too late, and she knew it wouldn't matter anyway.

" Maybe this is part of my curse. To find a man and fell in love with him, just to have him leave again. Why do the gods hate me so much?"

"Calypso, I'm…" 

I was cut of before I could even say what was on my mind.

"I'll help you leave tomorrow." She said in between sobs. "I just want to spend the night with you, so I won't have any regrets when you leave."

I hugged her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Us, crying in each other's arms as the night went by.

"This is the door." She gestured to a somewhat normal-looking door on the second floor of the mansion. "Once you passed the door, you'll be back to where you belong, to your family."

"I'll come and find you again."

"You can't. No one can find this sland. It's hidden from the mortal's eyes." She said. "I want you to have this. For you to remember me, remember that I'm real. That I love you."

She took out something shiny from her pocket. It was a hairpin, with the design of laurel leaves, gold in colour. I turned it around and saw her name on the back of the pin.

This time, I kissed her goodbye. How I wished that we could go together through the door, but she couldn't. I rested my forehead against hers. "I love you, Calypso."

Her smile was not warm, nor happy this time. It was forced, a smile full of hurt.

"I love you too, Baekhyun."

So I gave her a chaste kiss before turning around, before I changed my mind. And ever so slowly I turned the knob of the door. I could feel her crying as I closed my eyes and walked through the door.

I was greeted with the streetlights and busy streets as I opened by eyes. A sense of regret started building in my heart. I turned around but the only thing I could find was a 24-hour convenience store. The door was gone. Calypso was gone.

I opened my tightly clenched fist and found her hairpin on the palm of my hand. It was not a dream. Ogygia was real. Calypso was real.

Maybe I shouldn't have told her I love her. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her. Maybe I should have kept the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my first fan-fiction that I wrote (dated back in 2017). I decided to cross-post this to AO3 because I think some readers here might like it. ^^
> 
> I got the inspiration to write 'Cursed' when I read Percy Jackson book 4, Battle of the Labyrinth where he got stranded in Ogygia and met Calypso. I tweaked some of the details of her place but kept the essence where she was cursed.
> 
> On a final note, I hope that you like this story ❤️
> 
> Your kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> p/s: this isn't the exact copy of the original work, because I corrected some grammar mistakes and added a few sentences. but it's just some teeny tiny edit, so there's not much difference between this one and the one i originally posted


End file.
